


Boum Boum Boum

by even74



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even74/pseuds/even74
Summary: 自割腿肉，pwp 串烧想写的有：1.高空俱乐部2.妈妈家里3.弟弟妹妹来拜访时4.CIA监听抗议文名就是 mika 那首小黄歌





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自割腿肉，pwp 串烧  
想写的有：  
1.高空俱乐部  
2.妈妈家里  
3.弟弟妹妹来拜访时  
4.CIA监听抗议  
文名就是 mika 那首小黄歌

1.高空俱乐部  
“你知道的，对吧，”Dinkley在机舱盥洗室前追上Hobbs，“空警Dinkley永远为你服务，任何时候，任何地方。”  
Hobbs收回扶住盥洗室推门的手，侧过身扬起一边眉毛半认真的开口：“性骚扰？真的，对我说的？”  
“哦，不，不，不！”Dinkley立刻站直身体，防备性的挥舞手臂，努力瞪大了他的乌黑的、甲虫一般的大眼睛，“我是百分之一万的直男，我妈妈可以保证，绝对！我干过的辣妹比坐过的飞机都多，以三角洲队的名誉作保！”  
“Ok，很好，很高兴知道这个，如果方便的话，请——”Hobbs点了点头，试图再次穿过小个子踏进盥洗室，直到Dinkley再次拦住推门。  
“嘿，Cop，听着，我真的迫切想要摆脱这堆臭烘烘的机舱重新出外勤，我已经快无聊疯了！所以，我知道你们有个大计划，如果有任何机会能够让我加入的话，”Dinkley咳了一声，带着献祭一般的表情开口，“我甚至可以为你放风。”  
“嗯哼？”Hobbs扬起眉毛，“放风？”  
“哦，得了，我听见你的爬山宣言了，伙计，”Dinkley说，“所以，无论是那位间谍先生，或是他的妹妹，我不管你究竟在和谁调情，伙计，欢迎加入高空俱乐部。”  
“我不——”Hobbs试图找回自己的声音，但Dinkley立刻抢着说道：“你和那位间谍，你们干过，没错吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”Hobbs低头瞥向小个子。  
“虽然我的性取向和钢铁一样笔直，但相信我，我的gay达远比你所能想到的更灵敏！”Dinkley抢着回答，“更不用提当你说攀登你这座高山一遍又一遍又一遍的时候，”Dinkley若有所指的看向Hobbs的下体，左手食指插入右手手指拢成的圆圈里淫荡的抽插，“间谍先生，你知道，”Dinkley轻咳一声，略带勉强的开口，“他稍——微调整了一下坐姿，我用我敏锐的身体触觉能感觉到他椅子的震动。”  
“Holyshit，”Hobbs瞪大眼睛，“真的？我以为我的调情没起效！”  
“比飞机上的纯净水还真，”Dinkley说，“让我加入或者不，取决于你。我可以拿我的空警证件保证整个mile-high club期间没有任何人会打扰你。”  
“Ok，”Hobbs点头，拍了拍Dinkley的肩膀，“Bro，欢迎，你加入了。”  
这开始难以控制。  
Hobbs发誓他从来不曾是高空俱乐部的一员，也从未思考过狭小的机舱盥洗室能够如此妙趣无穷，但Shaw的身体难以置信的柔韧性真的提供了很多种想象可能。  
“象宝宝，我警告你，这趟我们需要低调，我的妹妹和全人类危在旦夕！你他妈居然敢通过那个小个子空警说你需要我来给你——”Shaw恶狠狠地推开盥洗室的推门时，Hobbs爽快的直接解开了一路挤压着他胯部的运动裤。  
“一个Blowjob，没错，”Hobbs坐在马桶上对Shaw指向下体，“你的裤子真的很小，我告诉过你我们大小不一样，这挤得很不舒服。”  
Shaw气得脸色发红，作势直接对Hobbs挥拳。  
“Wow，wow，”Hobbs举起手投降状，“我不会在这里和你打，我答应过空警先生保持盥洗室一定程度上的完好。”  
“等下了飞机！别以为这样我就会放过你！”Shaw收回拳头，怒气冲冲的开口，转身打算离开。  
然而随着门外咔嚓一声，Shaw推了推门，折叠门纹丝不动。  
“他在外锁住了。”Hobbs耸了耸肩，“就像我说的，”他指着下体开始抬头的性器，“我真的需要你给我一个Blowjob。”  
“在你的墓地里！”Shaw咒骂道，“这次我就不该让你参加，你这个肌肉脑袋！Blowjob？哈？我要把你那蠢兮兮的大东西撕下来扔进马桶里冲下去，让你永远也找不到！”  
“或者——”Hobbs伸手将Shaw揽进自己的双腿和手臂之间，暗示性的顶了顶胯部，“我们会有一次难忘的九千米高空经历，我保证让你终生难忘。”  
“绝不。”Shaw继续怒气冲冲的说，然而Hobbs敢说他已经软化下来。  
“拜托，想想你给我的假身份，”Hobbs说，“你一定想不到被安检当众大喊Cock small时我的感受。”Hobbs努力带上一丝委屈，“如果不是我难以置信的讨人喜欢，我不敢相信会发生什么，那将是我人生的滑铁卢。”  
“真的？”Shaw不相信的开口，似乎是被他逗笑了。  
“我保证，比钻石还真，”Hobbs说着边拉开Shaw背心的拉链，“我编造了十分钟关于这个名字给我的童年青年以及中年阴影，安检员都被感动得哭了。看看你穿的，羽绒背心，你的装备真的齐全，对吧，登山教练先生。”  
“Fuck，”Shaw拦住他的手，“你认真想要？”  
“你自己问它。”Hobbs拿下体顶了顶Shaw的腿。  
“你这个肌肉怪胎，色情狂，”Shaw骂骂咧咧的开口，“就一次，Blowjob，赶紧搞定，Fuck，”狭小的空间里，Shaw艰难的蹲下身，接着抬头警告他，“如果你敢像上次那样硬一个小时，我发誓我会将这架飞机塞进你的屁股里。”  
“这取决于你。”Hobbs抬起Shaw的下巴，大拇指试探性的探入他的嘴里，Shaw灵巧的舌头很快缠上来，“That’smyboy。”  
“闭上你的大嘴。”Shaw很快转过脸避开他戏弄的手指，低头握住他的性器，“让我们速战速决。”  
“靠你的勤劳努力了，宝贝。”Hobbs戏弄的抚摸着Shaw的耳后，手探入他的背心里。  
说真的，每一次看到Shaw在他面前跪下，努力张嘴吞咽他的性器，都宛如第一次那般让他战栗，或者说，每一次比前一次更让他产生灵魂的欢愉。  
“对，就是这样，good boy。”Hobbs抬起头喘息，大手结实的按住Shaw的后脑，“再含深一点，你能做到。”  
Derkard Shaw是位硬汉，英伦恶棍，绝对的硬角色，但Hobbs仍然记得Shaw第一次和他的大家伙见面的样子——那时Shaw的面上浮现潮红，鼻翼翕动，眼睛开始水润，Shaw抬起头，盯着Hobbs的眼睛开口：“我能吸它吗？”  
就如同眼前一样。  
“见鬼，”Shaw在他胯下发出含混咒骂，喉部又一次胀大的性器让他近乎呛到。  
“说好了速战速决！”Shaw吐出Hobbs的性器，嘴唇和勃起间连着一道银丝，“你他妈在想什么！”  
“你，”Hobbs说着抬手抹去Shaw嘴唇上唾液，抚摸他的侧脸，“我在想你，看看你，你真是——”  
“Fuck，”Shaw面色涨红打断他的话语，眼睛中近乎浮现一丝慌乱，“我说过——”  
“我能吻你吗？”Hobbs问。  
“如果你不介意我刚吸过你的老二——”然后Shaw的嘴唇被他堵住。  
“现在，闭上眼睛。”Hobbs舔了舔Shaw的唇畔，紧贴着他的耳畔呢喃。他的舌头准确的衔住Shaw张开的双唇，而Shaw恶狠狠地按住他的后脑，回吻过去。  
“等等，”Hobbs微微侧头避开又一轮的湿吻，“请务必告诉我我猜你的魔力腰带里有润滑剂和安全套。”  
“混蛋，我告诉过你，速战速决，你是不懂哪个单词的意思？”Shaw跨坐在他身上，气喘吁吁的开口。  
“我不想你受伤，而我的小兄弟真的需要很需要入港。”Hobbs辩解，“况且你知道Blowjob我可以来上一整天。”  
“闭嘴！”Shaw打断他，“我没带那玩意！”  
“那么——”  
门口突然响起两声敲门声。  
“长官，Dinkley永远为你服务。”空警的声音从门外传来。  
Hobbs扬起眉毛，和Shaw面面相觑。  
门外响起窸窸窣窣的开锁声，接着咔嚓一声，盥洗室门锁被从外轻巧的推开一条缝。  
“任何需要，任何时候，长官。”门缝里伸出一只手递过一个小袋子，然后飞快的缩回去，咔嚓锁住门。  
“他一直在外面？”Shaw深吸了一口气，难以置信的看着门口。  
“嗯哼。”Hobbs打开小袋子，一样样的取出，“口枷，认真的？Wow，避孕套有我的尺寸，居然还有——”  
“你个怪胎，你什么毛病？！”Shaw站起身，擦了擦红肿的嘴唇，“Luke Hobbs，我警告你，我不会在门外有那个怪胎旁听的时候和你——”  
“了解，后面我会带上耳机。”Dinkley的答复迅速从门外传来。  
“你看，解决了。”Hobbs耸肩回答，手上还抓着润滑液和避孕套。  
“What——”Shaw还想再骂，被Hobbs直接站起来堵住。  
狭小的空间让两人近乎没法转身，Shaw几乎被埋进Hobbs的强壮的胸肌里。  
“嘘，”Hobbs说，“Dinkley带上了耳机，但是最后一排坐着三个小女孩，伦敦旅行团，她们睡得就像婴儿一样，你不会想吵醒她们，对吧，嗯？”  
Hobbs低头拿鼻子蹭着他的太阳穴：“她们来自俄罗斯，可能十、二三岁，谁知道呢，也许我们应该再安静一点，我不确定她们是否接受过性教育。”  
Shaw开始抿紧嘴唇，一声不吭。Hobbs轻车熟路的撬开他的牙齿，唇舌交缠再一次让Shaw软化下来。  
“我知道你也想要，”Hobbs蹭着他的唇畔嘟囔，“当我进机舱说 fuck u的时候，你的眼睑跳动了一下。”  
“什么时候你也成微表情专家了。”Shaw小声的反唇相讥。  
“只在对你的时候。”Hobbs轻笑，在Shaw的配合下脱下他的裤子，伸手握住他的臀瓣。  
“混蛋，快一点。”Shaw又一次催促到，“没时间给你玩女孩把戏！”  
“比如让我舔湿你？”Hobbs问，“你知道，空警提供了舌套。”  
“Fuck，”Shaw的睫毛明显颤动得更加湿润，“只是——快一点。”  
“我知道你喜欢这个。”Hobbs发出轻笑，啪地拍在他的屁股上，“转身站好，让我好好舔你。”  
在他伸入舌头之后，Shaw的腰开始颤抖得近乎无法支撑。  
“我要掰开你的屁股，你喜欢我舔到更深一点的地方。”Hobbs说，双手来回揉捏着Shaw的臀瓣。  
“作为一个硬汉，你这里真是够软的。”Hobbs又一次深入舔舐，Shaw控制不住的发出哀鸣。  
Hobbs的大手来回抚弄着Shaw的大腿根部及臀瓣，几乎要将他揉成面团。舌头一次又一次固执的探入面团柔软的核心，配合手指刺激着内部的敏感点。  
“我想直接舔你，而不是通过舌套。”Hobbs三根手指配合着舌头扩张他的后穴，“真可惜不是在床上，不然我能舔个不停，你喜欢这样，对吧？在床上做个好男孩，乖乖张开腿——”  
“Fuck，”Shaw忍不住想要叫停，前列腺上不间断的刺激让他头皮发麻，想要摆脱这甜蜜的折磨，“Fuck，”Shaw大声喘息着开口，“快点，混球，赶紧进来，没那么多时间。”  
“如你所愿。”Hobbs回答，然后抱起他。  
他的身体被Hobbs近乎对折的搂进怀里，面对着盥洗室的镜子直直插入，体重压力和前面良好的润滑近乎让身后巨大的性器一插到底。  
“该死的象宝宝，你他妈就像发情的犀牛！”  
“嗯哼。”Hobbs盯着镜子里他红透的侧脸和脖子，开始狠狠撞击。  
“还满意你得到的吗，Your majesty？我听说你真的很爱狂野。”Hobbs舔着他的后脑，一只手粗鲁的摩擦着他的性器。  
“Fuck—”Shaw被困在Hobbs的前胸和盥洗台之间，头任命的后仰在他的肩膀上剧烈喘气，大腿被他铁钳一般的双手扣牢，臀部被死死的固定在两人身体连接处，深埋体内巨大的性器一次次的擦过甜蜜的腺体。  
“注意文明用语，公主殿下，”Hobbs腾出一只手啪地拍上他的屁股，“还是说你在故意激怒我？”  
“等我下了飞机——”Shaw试图挺起上身逃离，刚好迎合上了Hobbs的插入动作，性器近乎埋入肠道深处。  
Hobbs挪开他遮挡眼睛的双手，他的睫毛被汗水和泪水氤氲成一簇簇。  
Shaw的脸贴上盥洗室的镜子，身后过粗的性器将他的身体撑开成两半，他几乎可以在自己的腹部摸到Hobbs性器的印子。  
Shaw想叫骂，张开嘴却只能发出不成语句的呻吟。他的耳边传来机上广播，但他几乎没办法听懂任何一个单词。可怕的快感随着身后Hobbs不知疲倦的操弄仍然在不停的沉淀，一波又一波过载的高潮让他的腰部几乎使不上任何力气。  
他的身体仿佛随着后面传来的一阵阵快感被刺穿成一个紧贴着Hobbs性器大小的洞。他的阴茎委屈兮兮的涨红着，随着Hobbs的抽插在他的腹间摆动，他大概射了两次，或者三次。Hobbs在他身上开始冲刺，仿佛发情的公牛，粗重的喘息弥漫在他耳畔。Shaw觉得他可能发出了哭喊，于是他立刻牢牢咬住下唇，随后Hobbs的嘴唇很快贴上来，大力啃咬他的唇舌，伴随着最后一次深入冲刺，Hobbs紧紧压在他身上，那一刻镜子里Hobbs的眼神几乎要将他吞噬。  
“呼，”Shaw剧烈的喘息，他的身体被Hobbs牢牢压住，几乎无法呼吸，“挪开你的大屁股，象宝宝。”  
Hobbs慢慢的抽出性器，Shaw的身体还因快感而间歇颤抖。  
他将Shaw放到地上，体贴的扶着Shaw坐上马桶，揉了揉他的耳朵，拿拇指擦着他眼角的泪痕。  
Shaw几乎累到无力避开，只得挪开眼睛，平复着呼吸。  
Hobbs解下避孕套，熟练的打了个结。盥洗室内几乎都是汗液和荷尔蒙的味道。  
“我需要清理一下这儿。”Hobbs直起身，看了看四周。  
随后，Hobbs低下头，迅速的在Shaw的头顶上印上一个吻：“我告诉过你，绝对让你终身难忘。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.BangBang之一  
Sefina Hobbs爱她的每一个孩子。  
她敢向萨摩亚的神灵起誓，她平等的爱着她的每一个男孩。她用乳汁和劳作辛勤的养育他们，日以继夜的教导，确保他们成为自食其力、胸怀宽广的萨摩亚男人。她鼓励他们逃离她日益扭曲的丈夫的控制，她指导他们什么是友爱和分享。她为他们娶妻生子，看着他们的孩子犹如一群精力旺盛的小豹子围绕着Hobbs 家的木屋玩闹，追着小狗，唱着歌谣，骑着脚踏车来回尖叫。  
Sefina的眼角又一次开始湿润，她的生活如此富足美满，可她的Luke宝贝——她最大的儿子，最懂事、最为乖巧的孩子仍然不知所踪。从25年前她的Luke宝贝亲手将她该死的丈夫举报进监狱之后，就完全人间蒸发。  
她找了五年，十年，十五年。  
第二十个年头，她的Jonah又一次带着兄弟们摇着头回到岛上，排成一行沉重的在她身畔坐下，期期艾艾的看着她不知道该如何开口的时候，她叹了口气，站起身告诉他们：“Jonah，萨摩亚的神灵会保佑每一个萨摩亚人，包括我们的L uke。”  
她制止了Jonah的搜寻，转而更为虔诚的向神灵祈祷，让她的Luke宝贝能在世界上另一个角落活得好好地。  
她期望她的Luke宝贝能够幸福快乐，无论他是否愿意回家。孩子们就像种子，她种下他们，精心培育他们，却永远无法保证他们将会扎根去哪儿，而Luke只是随着山风和闪电飘得更远。  
那天晚上她梦见了一个乌黑卷发的萨摩亚小女孩蜷缩在她的Luke宝贝身畔，第二天她带着泪水醒来，期望梦想能够有一天成真。  
第二十五年，萨摩亚的神灵真的听到了她的祈祷，所有的电视频道上都出现了她的宝贝Luke 的身影。那些该死的新闻，一遍又一遍的复述着Luke的生平，他进过监狱，他吃了很多苦，他又黑又瘦。Sefina流着泪看着Luke的通缉照，满心期待她能够帮上任何忙，能够让她的宝贝Luke摆脱这堆麻烦，过得更好一点。  
于是艳阳和海浪真的带回了她的Luke。  
她的Luke宝贝看起来只剩下肌肉和骨头，脸上带着创伤，身上满是硝烟和战火。她拥抱着终于归家的浪子，用萨摩亚的礼节迎接他带回来的两位朋友。  
Jonah还在哼哼唧唧的朝她嘟囔着要让Luke好看，就像小时候他一找到机会就要偷偷向她告Luke这个大哥哥的状。Mateo仍然傻乎乎的跟在Luka身后晃悠，仿佛表兄弟从来不曾分离。Sefina摇着扇子，看着她的宝贝孩子们做着战前动员，萨摩亚战士绝不害怕，萨摩亚人永不认输。  
Hattie——Luke从岛外带回来的女孩，轻快的跳上了卡车后座，就像一只漂亮的母羚羊。她和Luke说着话，Luke发出一阵又一阵快活的大笑。  
Sefina 转过头，她身旁的另一位岛外人和她一样注视着他们，微皱着眉头，眼神专注得仿佛山上的火焰。  
“抱歉，Hobbs 夫人。”那位叫Deckard的岛外人开口，声音带着砂纸打磨的质感。  
“Sefina，”她摇着扇子笑着开口，“或者和Luke一样叫我妈妈，你是Luke的朋友，就是我们萨摩亚全家的朋友。”  
“谢谢你，Mama。”Deckard回答，“你帮了我们很多，谢谢你接受我们来这儿。”Sefina不确定她是否有好好看清Deckard的表情，但确实有一抹羞涩和温情在这位硬汉的脸孔上一闪而逝。他的眼睛中也带上柔和的笑意，很快融化了表情的冷厉。  
他略有些不自在的问：“MAMA，你这儿能够找到我和我妹妹Hattie能够替换的衣服吗？”  
很显然这是一位爱干净的小伙子，和她那邋遢的大儿子完全不一样。  
“当然可以，我亲爱的。”Sefina回答。  
她让儿媳去找Hattie能够穿的女装，自己亲自带着Deckard推开了Luke曾经的房门。  
“看看，这是Luke长大的地方。”Sefina向Luke的朋友介绍着，她的目光划过木质墙壁上张贴的摔跤手海报，从狭小的书桌、略显逼仄的床板一直到尽头布满刻痕的衣柜，“Luke12岁后就再也不愿意和Jonah睡在一起，宁可自己一个人睡在这个小房间里。”  
她注意到Luke的朋友饶有兴致的逐一摸过那些木板和海报，脸上再一次浮现出那种让她惊讶的羞涩与温情。  
他抬起头，语气里满是诚恳真挚：“谢谢你带我过来，Mama，您是个很棒的母亲。”他稍稍侧过头看向Sefina，表情中甚至带着一丝甜蜜的意味，“而且您真的有个很棒的儿子。”这句话很快的消融进他一贯的冷厉与蹙眉里，又恢复成初见时候那个有些冷硬的英国人。  
Sefina的心脏开始砰砰直跳，母亲的直觉让她感到了一丝不妥。她递给这位岛外人几件Luke高中时候的T恤和外套，试探一般的问到：“我去拿你妹妹的衣服，亲爱的，你可以帮Luke挑一件替换吗？”  
“哦，当然，当然可以，夫人，”岛外人迅速的回答，随后很快的更正了口误，“Mama，我不敢保证他能否还穿的下这些 T恤，但我会拿给他。”  
Sefina点了点头，转身出门。  
在离开走廊前，她扭头看Luke的小房间一眼，那位英国人将衣柜中一件军绿色的T恤拿在手中，靠近鼻子仿佛深吸了一口气味，随后很快带着揶揄的笑意将 T恤放下，脸上的表情是从上岛以来她不曾见过的轻松愉悦。  
Sefina仿佛发现了什么，她保持缄默。  
第二天早上，她的孩子们大获全胜归来。外岛来的女孩Hattie一手揽着她的宝贝Luke，另一手揽住自己的哥哥，畅快的大笑。Jonah带着兄弟们也聚拢过来，孩子们围在一旁大喊大叫，一起学唱着萨摩亚的战歌。几轮啤酒过后，Mateo傻笑着拉着Hattie比划着他的战斧，而Jonah和其他兄弟早已在地板上滚做一团。  
Sefina小心的跨过男孩子们，独自一人走向屋子的深处。  
Luke的屋子房门紧闭，Sefina没有走近，只远远的站在木质走廊另一头。湿热的空气中传来客厅里的喧闹，Sefina看着不远处轻微颤动，仿佛正在经历某些隐秘撞击的房门，分辨出风中仿佛受创的小动物一般隐忍的低喘和间或的低语。  
她的Luke长大了，Sefina想。然后，她就像每一个合格的母亲那样，转过身，在走廊尽头的摇椅上坐下。  
海岸的风吹进木廊，Jonah和兄弟们的吹牛声让她昏昏欲睡。  
她摇了摇扇子，希望能够在睡意来临前清醒得更久一点，她需要为她的宝贝Luke守好门，免得某个冒冒失失的小家伙打断这场情事，惹怒他们好不容易归家的大伯。  
随后，Sefina想，性事的时间可能真的有点久，也许她需要对那位硬汉一般的英国人更好一点。


	3. Chapter 3

3.BangBang之二：Queenie的花园  
Luke Hobbs在心中发出一声沉重的叹息。无论多少次，他仍然不能适应眼前的场景。  
花团锦簇的小花园，遍布着铃兰、风信子和他叫不上名字小型灌木，不远处怒放的玫瑰弥漫着甜蜜的醺香。他小心翼翼的捧起几乎不费他任何力气就能捏得粉碎的陶瓷茶杯，拘谨的喝下一小口杯中晶莹剔透的琥珀色茶水。  
这一口的分量甚至不足以湿润他的嘴唇。  
花瓶里插着带有露水的玫瑰，装盛在银盘里的茶点甜腻得惊人，而他屁股下的小圆凳在他悄悄转移一部分重量之后又一次发出岌岌可危的咯吱声。  
他就像是闯入了芭比娃娃的茶话会。  
他的前任战友Hattie穿着得体的长裙，假装饶有兴致的观察着身旁玫瑰花丛里忙碌的蜜蜂，眼底带着调笑，一再避开他无奈的视线。  
而他的男友Deckard，和母亲Queenie亲昵的靠在一起，手握着手，分享着母子之间的私语。  
Luke小心的挪着屁股，端起茶杯又喝了一口。  
难以置信的是，在这甜蜜到刺鼻的花香之下，茶水居然寡淡无味。  
“亲爱的，你还好吗？”Queenie似乎是终于注意到了他的不适，脸上带着得体的笑意，体贴的开口询问。  
“当然，Queenie，我很好，一切都非常完美。”Luke坐正身体，小心翼翼的放回手中太过袖珍的茶杯，不出意外又一次听见身下小圆凳的哀鸣。  
“嘿，小心一点，”他的男友在朝他扭过脸，毫不客气的发出嗤笑，“我不想离开之前还要修理你的大屁股坐坏的板凳。”  
“哦，亲爱的，别太苛责，”Queenie责备的拍了拍他男友的肩膀，站起身对他开口，“Hattie和我有点家庭事务需要处理，不如我把时间留给你们，让我们晚餐见。”  
“晚餐见。”Luke带着完美的社交微笑答复她，无视了Hattie一脸促狭的笑容。  
目送远处的身影消失后，Luke和Deckard不约而同如释重负一般长舒了一口气。  
“真她妈难以置信，自从上次出狱之后，妈妈就爱上了这套，”Deckard皱着鼻子抱怨， 他接着连续打了好几个喷嚏，鼻头都有点发红，“这些该死的花香让我鼻子过敏。”  
“庄园和下午茶，标准的英伦风范。”luke耸了耸肩，到现在他也终于可以站起身，咔咔咔的扭动着肩颈酸痛的肌肉。  
“操他的庄园和下午茶，”Deckard控诉，“不懂我妈妈怎么会突然爱上这个，要知道，我们肖恩家可不是那些上等人！”他从口袋里掏出手帕，再一次揩着鼻子，“我觉得我要得疱疹了。”  
“花粉过敏不会导致疱疹，病毒感染才会，”Luke回答，他伸手抬起Deckard的下巴，仔细检查他脸上泛红的皮肤，“让我看看”。  
“Fuck，”Deckard挥手打开他的手臂，“别他妈动手动脚，你靠得太近了。”  
“靠的近有问题？”Luke挑起眉头，“让我提醒你，邀请我来英国是你的计划。”  
“对，但这其中不包括你像头巨熊一样闯进我妈妈的下午茶聚会！全程下来你唯一做的事情就是拿你的大屁股压得板凳咯吱直响。”Deckard反唇相讥，“哦，让我提醒你，是谁抢着回答当然Queenie我们非常乐意和你下午茶的？是你。是你把我们拖进这个烂摊子。”  
“所以现在你妈妈的下午茶聚会成了烂摊子，”Luke摊开手，“那么是谁一直拉着妈妈说个不停，Mommy’s boy？”  
“操，肌肉脑袋，你想打架还是怎么样？”Derkard挽起衬衫袖子。  
“Wow，wow，”Luke抱起手臂，“你认真的？Mini me？”  
“你再说一次那个词，我会把你的脑袋砸进那堆灌木里。”Deckard指着不远处的玫瑰丛说。  
“拜托，”Luke摊开手投降状，“我不想在这里和你打架。”  
“为什么，这可不像你。”Deckard问。  
“因为——”Luke 环视了一圈四周，从花团锦簇的小花园直到小餐桌上袖珍的瓷器和银盘，“这些，这里有些问题。我他妈就像进了小人国，在这儿我没法做任何事。”  
“哈？”Deckard 抱着手臂认真观察着他，仿佛在确认真假。  
“我说真的，这张桌子的桌腿甚至没有我的手指粗。”Luke抱怨，“我都不敢大力呼吸，就怕我的呼吸会让你妈妈手里的茶杯爆炸。”  
“哦，得了，你这个大家伙。” Deckard被逗得乐不可支，随后眯起眼睛检视一般的来回打量 Luke，“所以说，你害怕这些脆弱精致的小玩意。”  
“绝对的。”  
“Well，”Deckard转了转眼珠，“我有个主意。”  
Deckard的主意，包括脱下Luke最喜欢的夹克衫铺在草地上，而他近乎放荡的半脱下裤子，张开腿躺了上去。就在那从玫瑰灌木的后面。  
夹克旁的草地上放上了从小餐桌转移的牛奶杯和蜂蜜罐。  
“你不可能是认真的，”Luke说，他努力控制着自己的耳朵，不去听Deckard手指探入蜂蜜罐取出后色情的吮吸，“你妈妈和妹妹就在屋内。”  
“你知道，你有点太刻意了。”Luke评价。在Deckard舔湿手指，又一次蘸取蜂蜜并抚摸上下体的时候，Luke吞了口口水，“我在Pornhub上看过更多，他们的表现更为自然。”  
“嗯哼。”Deckard半眯着眼睛，微侧头躲避灌木阴影中射入的斑点状阳光。光斑和阴影在他脸上形成奇妙的融合，他自然的张开腿，在蜂蜜的润滑下来回抚弄着性器。  
Luke后背串上一阵燥热，他甚至可以看见 Deckard 睫毛在脸颊上投下的阴影。  
“我不想在这里做，”Luke说，他的目光紧盯着 Deckard身体的一举一动，“事实上，昨晚在床上就很好，床铺柔软又舒适，对我的背是个很好的支撑。泥地太硬了，就算有草皮也一样。”  
“你的损失。”Deckard 闭上眼睛，喘息着回答。  
他的手指再一次沿着小腹一直往下，性器笔直的伸向空中，那些多余的蜂蜜将他性器周围的毛发搅得乱成一团。  
Deckard 无视了因渴望涨得通红的性器，手指径直消失在性器和裤子的之间的阴影中，随后他的喘息更为大声。  
“哈，哈，哈，非常棒的表演。”Luke假笑着开始鼓掌，他的裤子明显的开始鼓胀，而Luke靠着惊天的毅力才能不脱下裤子直接扑上去，“不，我不会在这里和你做爱，无论怎么样都不可能。不，不可能。”  
吞咽下口水，Luke再一次对Deckard开口强调：“Deck，我不会在没有遮挡的小花园里和你做爱。”  
他的目光迷恋的注视着Deckard的身体，从扯开的衬衫领口露出饱满的肌肉，到衬衫下摆间隙中若隐若现的精瘦腰腹，从可怜兮兮开始吐露前液的性器，到涨红的亟需爱抚的双球。  
“哈，”Deckard挺起腰，抬腿将裤子往下踢，他的手指熟练地探入衬衫纽扣之中。隔着白色衬衫，可以清晰的看到他的手指用力的捻住胸前的红点，“Fuck。”Deckard抑制不住的大声喘息。  
他当然控制不住，Luke想。  
他知道Deckar有多爱被捏乳头，他们的性爱中Deckard的乳头为他们双方都提供了无数的乐趣，他甚至一度迷恋那两颗红肿的小乳头在他唇齿间的快感到让 Deckard恼怒的地步。  
“很棒，Deck，”Luke再一次强迫自己移开视线，“够了，你赢了，”Luke 说，“让我们回房间，回房间你想怎么干都行。”  
回答他的是Deckard更大声的呻吟，Deckard已经近乎在叫床了，甚至比平时在床上时声音更大。  
Luke的手心冒汗，耳朵发烧，口干舌燥，他的目光忍不住停留在Deckard身上无法自拔。  
这个混蛋！  
Deckard的行为甚至开始升级，他恶意的发出性感的低喘，挣扎着扭过身摘取灌木从中的红玫瑰。  
“你打算做什么，babe，”Luke眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Deckard，精瘦的腰肢让心他头一片火热，“如果你想要玫瑰花——”他的声音戛然而止。  
Son of bitch！他忍不住骂脏话。  
眼前的场景绝对是视觉冲击。  
Deckard Shaw，前英国特工，他的硬汉男友，多次和他一起出生入死拯救世界的超级英雄，正叼着一从红玫瑰，鼻腔里哼出更为放荡的喘息。他的手指懒散的抚弄着性器，牛奶杯已经被他彻底倒空，仍在一旁。  
湿漉漉的奶液浸湿了他的白衬衫，顺着往下流淌。  
“Luke，”Deckard半张开腿，湿漉漉的对他勾了勾手指，“过来。”  
操。  
Luke一把扯下T恤猛扑上去，几乎要被夹克绊倒。  
“小心点，象宝宝。”Derkard嗤笑着拿起那朵玫瑰花，轻轻抽打Luke的脸庞。柔软的花瓣和尖锐的花刺贴上脸颊，Luke眼珠发红，鼻腔里都是玫瑰馥郁的浓香以及牛奶和蜂蜜的甜蜜气息。  
“有人告诉过我，他不会在花园里与我做爱。”Deckard开口。他的声音太过于沙哑，仿若呻吟，语气里带着浓浓的调笑。  
“那个人一定是个大傻瓜。”Luke一手将Deckard的裤子退到膝盖处，难耐的开始隔着衬衫啃咬他胸前的红点。  
牛奶、蜂蜜混合花香近乎让他沉溺其中，他用力的隔着白衬衫吮吸，舔舐啃咬着着那个小红点，直到 Deckard不满的挺起身。  
“Fuck，你再吸也不会有奶。”Deckard低喘着推开他的头，挺起另一边胸膛送到他嘴边，示意他别忘了爱抚另一边。  
“这可不一定，”Luke扭头看见草丛上的蜂蜜罐，直接拿来对着 Deckard 的胸膛整罐倒下，“或者，有蜂蜜也不错。”他顺着甜腻的蜂蜜来回舔吻Deckard的躯体，一遍，又一遍，又一遍。  
Deckard的白衬衫终于在一次撕扯中彻底碎成几片，而Deckard甚至没来得及咒骂，就被他拖入更为彻底的情欲之中。Luke的大手握住Deckard的手指，将他们的性器挤压在一起。Deckard脸上的欲望纯粹得惊人，他们火热的鼻息交缠，Luke忍不住再一次低头压住Deckark深吻。在高潮来临之前，近乎抵死缠绵。  
这感觉惊人的美好。  
他们汗津津的贴在一起，射出的白液溅湿了Deckard身畔的草皮。Luke 深吸一口气，从Deckard身体上下来，平躺在一旁的草地上。  
“Wow。”Luke说，他侧过头，看向Deckard的侧脸，“这真的——”  
“对，我也是。”Deckard回答，十指交缠握住Luke的手。

然后：  
“亲爱的，你还需要一些蜂蜜和牛奶吗？我知道你真的很热爱它们。”Queenie似乎是终于屈尊降贵注意到了Luke的不适，脸上带着虚伪的假笑，体贴的开口询问，“或者你更偏好我提供一些速溶蛋白粉。虽然那并不搭配标准的英国下午茶，而我也因为某些原因损失了几件十分重要的茶具。”  
“不，Shaw夫人，不需要。”Hobbs坐正身体，不出意外又一次听见身下小圆凳的哀鸣，这绝对是他人生中最为无奈的时刻之一，“谢谢你的体贴，但什么都不用。”  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的，让你参与我们的家庭聚会对你来说一定十分难熬。”Queenie脸上仍然带着无懈可击的假笑，口音中甚至带上莫名高高在上的意味，“我实在是太希望见到我的Deckard，毕竟自从他和你搬去美国之后，每年我只有这些许的时间才得以和他相处。”说罢，她的眼角甚至真的泛起泪光。  
他的男友Deckard当然立刻安抚的握住母亲的手指，放在唇上轻吻：“妈妈，我——”  
“不，宝贝，”Queenie抬手制止了他的话，“你当然可以选择你想待的任何地方，”她深吸了一口气，从口袋里掏出一叠白色的手帕按住眼角，语气开始变得咬牙切齿起来，“就算这意味着你与这个庞大的、粗俗的、食量犹如一头河马的美国执法人员在我的花园里像野人一样的翻滚，背离我们的家族事业，远离你年幼的弟妹，让你的亲生母亲心碎，我也会支持你，并带着对你的爱意一再容忍他，”她伸手贴上 Deckard的脸庞，温柔的抚摸，“永远不要怀疑你妈妈对你的爱，Deckard。”  
“非常感人，Shaw夫人，”Hobbs随即牵过一旁男友的手，不顾他他轻微的抗拒，十指相握放在心口，“我和Deck都十分感激你的牺牲与体谅。”  
“不用谢，哦，我的 Deckard宝贝，”Queenie维持着哀悯的表情，假模假样的擦拭着不存在泪水，“曾经的你们那么小，你和Hattie、Owen在后院玩闹，偷点小钱、打劫几个小孩子、抢些小点心，肩并肩坐在楼梯上等我回家——”  
“抱歉，Shaw夫人，”Hobbs重重叹了口气，“我真的非常抱歉，我们答应了会赔偿。”  
他看向他的男友，而Deckard也满是无奈的回握住他的手：“妈妈，我和Luke会付双倍的花园维修账单。”  
Hattie吹了声口哨。  
“三倍。还有别忘了还有你们摔碎的瓷器。”Queenie拿手帕擦着泪提醒道。  
“三倍。还有瓷器。”Deckard 回答。  
“好男孩。”Queenie点了点头，放下手帕，吻了吻Deckard的额角。


End file.
